nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Bartra Liones
|kanji = バルトラ・リオネス |rōmaji = Barutora Rionesu |age = 60 |alias = |birth = November 11 |race = Human |height = 180cm (5'11") |weight = 80kg(176lbs) |gender = Male |eye = |hair = |family = Elizabeth Veronica Margaret Caroline † Denzel † |occupation = King |affiliation = Kingdom of Liones |abilities = Vision |manga = Chapter 1 (flashback) Chapter 79 |anime = Episode 2 (flashback) Episode 20 |seiyu = Rintarou Nishi |english = Michael McConnohie }} is the eleventh king of the Kingdom of Liones, and was held captive by the Holy Knights after the their coup d'état. Appearance Bartra has long white hair and groomed beard. He adorns a typical king's cloak accessorized with fur on the shoulders and hemline. He also wears a pair of armlets and a few rings. In a flashback and in the past, he wore full body armor with a unique helmet which somewhat resembles a Cyclops' eye. Personality Bartra is a caring, respectable father who strongly cares for his daughters. He was willing to risk his life and climb a tree, something which he had never done before, in order to rescue his daughter. He is also a peace-loving person, having ordered the Holy Knights to lay down their arms, as an attempt to avoid the predicted and apparently inevitable, Holy War. Like his daughter Elizabeth, he has faith in the Seven Deadly Sins, knighting them and granting them the valuable sacred treasures, despite their identities as wanted criminals. As a father, Bartra does not seem to approve of Meliodas' perverted antics on his daughter, Elizabeth, or Veronica's tomboy attitudes. History Several years ago Sixteen years ago, Bartra adopted Elizabeth, who was brought from Danafor to Liones by Meliodas after its destruction. As she knew that she is not his real daughter, Elizabeth often tried to get his attention, specifically by climbing a tree and putting herself into danger. Fearing for her safety, Bartra started climbing the tree to rescue her, even though he had never climbed a tree before. However, he couldn't climb it, fell down and was injured. At some point of time, Bartra, who was leading a campaign against Barbarians, soon met an injured young boy being chased by savages and saved him after having his archers rain death upon the boy's pursuers. Bartra took him in, taught him everything what is to be human and named him "Slader", earning the young man's devotion and loyalty to King Liones. On his way to the Kingdom of Camelot to meet with King Uther Pendragon, Bartra saved a little boy from falling off the cliff which was caused intentionally by Kay and had a good conversation with the future king of Camelot before heading off with Slader and Hugo, stating that they will meet again. Plot Introduction arc The king, although capable of realizing that the predicted Holy War was inevitable, ordered the Holy Knights to lay down their swords in a attempt to avoid the war. The Holy Knights, believing the protection of the kingdom to be their duty, and that the Holy War was unavoidable, successfully orchestrated a coup d'etat, captured the king, and took control over the kingdom of Liones in order to prepare for it. Kingdom Infiltration arc When Vivian brings Elizabeth to the king's guarded room, Bartra expresses joy upon seeing his beloved adopted daughter again. Suddenly, Slader comes to his chambers, demanding an audience with him after killing several Holy Knights who stood in his way. Slader then attempts to force his way into Bartra's chambers, but his attacks are reflected back at him. Vivian reveals that Barta's chambers is protected by Perfect Cube which does not allow anyone who uses force and that said force rebound back at him. Bartra tells Slader that he should not worry about the king, but Slader continues to force the door open as he is touched by the king's kindness. Vivian later leaves the room to go aid Hendrickson and Gilthunder in their battle against Meliodas, leaving Bartra and Elizabeth alone. After numerous attempts, Slader finally collapses out on the floor, but he stands up and make yet another valiant attempt. Bartra orders the Dawn Roar bystanders to stop Slader at which they does, but Slader refuses to leave Bartra behind. Bartra assures Slader that he will be fine without him and that Slader should not break the door with brute force as it will only bounce back to him. Bartra asks Elizabeth if she is scared, but Elizabeth responds that she is not as Meliodas will come to save her and her father is with her. Bartra is glad to hear her answer, but responds that they will be separated soon, at which Elizabeth is surprised. Bartra proceeds on to explaining his ability, Vision and informs her that he will be saved by a Crimson Pig, leaving Elizabeth clueless and thinks of Hawk. When the Sins and Dreyfus' group arrive to the Royal Chambers via Merlin's teleportation, Bartra and Elizabeth heard their voices from the door. After Merlin used Absolute Cancel to nullify Vivian's Perfect Cube, the king immediately ordered Dawn Roar to provide medical treatment for Slader immediately. Noticing Meliodas groping his adopted daughter, Bartra expressed disapproval of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's perverted antics, stating that the latter hasn't even changed one bit at all. Bartra would later witness Dreyfus confess his crime that he and Hendrickson murdered Zaratras and framed the Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago and cry in happiness when he was informed by Elizabeth of Griamore's true status. Bartra told Dawn Roar to take Dreyfus to underground until it was his judgment pass came, however, Bartra later start coughing blood which alarm everyone, even his daughters. Merlin came and decided to take Bartra with her and Arthur back to Camelot to heal him. As the three left Liones, they were unaware of the next situation caused by Hendrickson. Later after Hendrickson's death and defeat, Merlin returned with King Bartra, recently recovered thanks to her new hidden technique from the Demon Realm to Liones but Meliodas criticized her for using the king as her magical guinea pig, which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony brushed it off so long as the result was good much to the king's chagrin. When the Holy Knights kneeling down before their king, asking for heavy punishment for their sins for blindly following Hendrickson and his evil plot but Bartra instead tells them to devote their power to the restoration of their kingdom and thanking the Seven Deadly Sins for saving the country. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc At the award ceremony held in honor for the Seven Deadly Sins, Bartra decides to go on with the award bestowing after Ban and King were noticeably absent and everyone gathered were getting impatient but was surprised when Meliodas suddenly called for objection and demanded the Holy Knights who had complaints or talked behind his back to step forward to have a voice in the matter, revealing three of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky: Deathpierce, Dogedo, and Waillo stepping forth. When Deathpierce politely requested Bartra to challenge the legendary Seven Deadly Sins as proof of their strength, the king reluctantly granted the request much to Elizabeth's protest with Dogedo volunteering to face Meliodas. After the matter has been settled, the king called for the Seven Deadly Sins thanking them for returning peace to Liones and informing them that the omen of the Holy War is getting stronger and is situated in Camelot with his Vision showed him "The new omen shall be upon the kingdom of the south", "A beast with the likeness of a mountain shall awaken", and "Three heroes shall stand up against it", and "Darkness shall bore a great hole in the land". Abilities/Equipment Nothing is known about his abilities or equipments as of yet. In the flashback and the past, Bartra wore full body armor with a unique helmet appearing as the bull's horn and Cyclops' eye and wields a sword. He also has a huge armored warhorse. With a power level of 530, he is far more powerful then an average Holy Knight, at 300. Abilities *'Vision:' A power that allows Bartra to see into the future - through the usage of the power, he was able to learn that the Holy War was avoidable. In the past he was also expected that Elizabeth would become his daughter and the creation of the Seven Deadly Sins. Power Level Relationships Family Elizabeth Liones Considering how he risked his life to save his daughter from a tree without hesitation, and how his daughter cares about him , it can be assumed that they share a strong father-daughter relationship. It was then proved that Bartra indeed loved Elizabeth and embrace her when he found out she was alive and happy to hold her again. Veronica Liones Bartra frequently scolds Veronica whenever she act like a tomboy and for playing swords with the boys. Margaret Liones As a father, Bartra deeply loves Margaret as much as he does towards Veronica and Elizabeth. Holy Knight Slader When Bartra first met Slader as a child, Bartra gladly took Slader under his wing and took him back to Liones to become a Holy Knight due to Slader's great power in spite of his young age. Bartra cares greatly for Slader, viewing him as a dear friend of his. Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Not much is known about their relationships, but Bartra appears to trust him like the other Deadly Sins despite their crime. However, Bartra is obviously bothered and concerned whenever Meliodas sexual harassed his daughter, Elizabeth. Even trying to split the two up when they hugged and scolded Meliodas for using her as his waitress. Triva *According to the second databook(s): **Special ability: Dancing **Hobbies: Deer hunting **Weak Point: His three daughters **Dream/Hope: Restoration of the kingdom **Regrets: That he let Hendrickson and Dreyfus go to Danafor **The most embarrassing thing in his life: Shitting his pants after seeing Escanor **What he wants the most right now: Peace References }} Navigation es:Rey Liones Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Knights